Don't Be a Wuss
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: This is my interpretation on why Breda is Scared of dogs... its kinda sad... but i enjoy it!please Read and Review


Alright, this is my interpretation on why breads afraid of doggies! Please review!

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist…or its characters….if I did…I wouldn't have wrote a fan fic…I would have wrote an owner fic

" Common! don't be such a wuss!"

a simple sentence seemed like just a sentence at the time. but it was a sentence that would continue to haunt one man for the rest of his life.

"I'm not a wuss!" declared the little red headed boy, with a look of frustration on his face. he hated being called a wuss but in a situation like the one he was in he really didn't want to do what he was being dared to do.

" prove it then! all ya gotta do is go to the old brown house on the corner and touch the dog house. its so easy just do it?"

now, when a boy is dared to do something, at that age he has to do it. or else he is known as the neighborhood chicken and wuss and will never hear the end of it. but this little boy knew that the dog on the corner was mean and touching his dog house would not only be hard but it would also be terrifying. mixed emotions built inside him as he contemplated what to do. the other boys were waiting to see his answer.

"Fine, I'll do it!"

marching off he tried to look brave but could barley hide the tremble in his steps. once he got to the corner he gave a quick glance over his shoulders, the other boys were watching intently. he couldn't back out now, it was to late for that. opening the gate to the yard he measured the distance in his head between the gate door and the dog house.

"just a quick sprint. you can do this...don't be such a baby"

walking forward slowly he looked around, he didn't see the dog. ' maybe ill just say I touched it...no...they'll no if I lie...' before he knew it he was in front of the dog house he reached out a hand and tapped it. turning to leave he heard a growl. he froze, Turing his head ever so slightly he saw the meanest looking dog he had ever seen poking his head out of the dog house. backing up a few steps he stumbled and fell the to ground, as the dog took a few steps closer and barked. the boy got to his feet and ran for it, the dog close at his heels. once he got to the gate he didn't try to close it he knew he didn't have time, he just kept running. once the little boys saw him come around the gate the started to cheer then almost immediately stopped when they saw the dog so close behind him. instead of helping him they let panic take over and ran away themselves. the young red head continued to run as fast as he could, but was getting tired and was slowing down. he could see his house up ahead,

"almost there" he huffed to himself.

and just as he got to the house before his he felt a burning pain shoot up his leg. he cried out in pain and shock and fell once more. his scream brought his mother to the door and once she saw what was going on she began to cry and called for his father, who got a shovel and chased the dog away. the little boy sat up and looked down at his leg, but all he could see was a bloody mess and the horrible pain wouldn't go away. his father scooped him up and told him to be brave and not to look at it anymore. the young boy tried to do as he was told as the tears began to flow down his face, and he couldn't do anything to stop them. he was placed in the back of the family car and his father drove as fast as he could to the hospital. and along the way the little boy passed out in the back seat.

when he came to, the little red head was lying in a hospital bed. his leg was burning and his father looked as if he had been crying. the doctor, noticing he was awake, walked to his side and told him he was a lucky boy his father came when he did. the boy had 20 stitches up his leg and wouldn't be able to walk on it for 3 weeks.

"good morning! I...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING IN HERE!" Hymens Breda jumped onto his desk at the sight of the little puppy in Fury's arms. Havoc snorted at his fellow second lieutenant

"don't you think your overreacting? Don't be such a wuss"

….don't be such a wuss… a single sentence can change your life…. And some people will never understand

So that's it…please review...


End file.
